clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Triskelle3/1
-- Barkjon 00:19, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Siggy test Triskelle Sorry, I am not that great at writing stories. I can make them short, b ut not all that long.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 00:46, 11 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Images Almost every Image I make is edited... but they are all done on MS Paint. The hat on Penghis Khan was edited off a Genghis Khan image, for instance, while Khan himself was drawn. I actually deleted the human and put a penguin in his place. I also base my images off a "template" and edit them to look different. I did that with everyone in G's Family, as well as Mathster. I became so good at MS Paint because I am always at my grand parent's house (I'm homeschooled there), so my computer is normally out of reach. I had to use what I had. It all varies. TurtleShroom Hi! so, can you check this page out and edit please? Newman Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 19:20, 20 December 2008 (UTC) MAI Merging Approval Stage No.3 by the Approval Court-MAI with Sherby Hoodwounds with Margate Cross Island Dear Triskelle3, As you are representive for Freezeland in the South Pole Council, your humble requests to accept or decline the approval of Margate Antarctica Island with Sherby Hoodwounds and Margate Cross Island. For more information, please seek help from here. If you have decided your choice, please place your idea on the disscusion page of MAI Merging. Sincerly, Virgin Auza 2nd Executive Officer of Approval Court The Party Ok. I really don't know you that well. Plus, do you want to vote for/against/neutral me as sysop? Go here to vote!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 16:45, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Ahem! I do have a lot of edits on the Club Penguin Wiki! It took me almost a year to do all that! It will probably take me almost a year to make more than 1,000 edits!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 16:53, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Sweet! Ok, I will come to the party. I was invited to my friends house on Monday, but I will try to come! Spy Guy Pers 16:58, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I know that, but the CPW is an affiliate of this wiki, and this is the wiki that I second most edit on.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 17:00, 21 December 2008 (UTC) --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 17:33, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry I can't go to the party tomorow, but we can meet today. Mittens, at my igloo on the map.Spy Guy Pers 20:44, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I just opened my igloo--Spy Guy Pers 21:43, 21 December 2008 (UTC) My friend that logged off My friend that logged off today is EraySpy Guy Pers 23:47, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Question Would it be Penguin Standard time or normal time? Hopefully I didn't miss it, I would of loved seeing everyone. Party PM or AM?? Is the party AM or PM?? Thats 9PM for me! I'll try to come. Coool! Same here. Thx That's 23rd december 8am for me, I'll try and make it. Igloo Im not your buddy on CP so can u put your igg on the map? KK Thanks, It's not loading!!! OK im in Snow Board -- Ninjinian ¤ CPP Blogger I'll Be There Yo Trisklle, I'll be there Early Around 4:15 PM. Since We're not Buddies, put Your Igloo on the Map. What's Your CP name again? My name will 07sandy, I'll Be a Member and talk in safe chat: I'm safe chat. HAPPY KWANZUAKKH! --Spongebobrocks09 21:11, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Server Party None of those work for Me- go to Snow Plow --Spongebobrocks09 21:19, 22 December 2008 (UTC) HUH Sorry about me randomly leaving, I dropped out and now its not letting me back on! I'll try to get back on in a few mins. How was it? So, how was the party? Who came?Spy Guy Pers 05:15, 23 December 2008 (UTC) WAIT!! Remember when I said that you could have a new years party, how about changing it to the 27th,, OK? I know this must seem like I made this late at night, but I an in a different time zone.Spy Guy Pers 05:25, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Random Stuff I read ur random facts. They're funny! Also, I realized something: Antarctica is not wider at the north than the south. Wanna know why? Because it's northernmost point is at the tip of the Antarctic Peninsula, and it's southernmost point is the South Pole. [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:06, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Go here! Hey, Triskelle3, go here! Spy Guy Pers 01:01, 24 December 2008 (UTC) I need your penguin! Could I use your penguin in the story I am writing? Tell me what you want him to do and stuff like that.Spy Guy Pers 02:22, 24 December 2008 (UTC) The story Spy Guy Pers 02:37, 24 December 2008 (UTC)The story is about me going on a mission to capture a hacker and he hacks my account and bans me for life, and I need to prove my innosense before he takes over CP. I am planning to make my character escape and will need help from his friends. YOu could be someone who helps me as a major character. BTW, can I edit the home page to ask if I could use other penguins in my story? Tell my qoutes your character would say if he were in the story, and his way oif speaking and that kind of thing. The story so far is on this page. Where are you? I have estimated what time it would be in Ireland right now and it is almost 10:00! I would really like more info on your penguin.Spy Guy Pers 22:45, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Ninjinian's Christmas Party Invite You've been invited to come to Ninjinian's Christmas Party.... * Party: 2nd CPP Christmas Party * Date: Sunday 28th December 2008 * Server: Snowbound * Place: First at the Iceberg * Time: 9AM PST * Events: Tag, Multi-Player Games, Others Reply if you can/cannot come!! Hope to see you there! -- Ninjinian ¤ CPP Blogger SPY GUY THANKS! Spy Guy PersThanks for the info! I will make another chapter when Dancing Penguin comes back and hopefully tells me if I could use Link. Old and Colonial Antarctica? Hey Triskelle! Can I make a map of the four kingdoms? I was thinking of delving deeper into the past of Antarctica and showing the two previous ways the penguins were organized before the USA came into play: Old Antarctica (a parody of the Medieval Ages) and Colonial Antarctica (a parody of the 13 colonies from America's history). I need you to give me descriptions of the four kingdoms controlled by each amulet so that I can make a map of Old Antarctica. I will do the same with Colonial Antarctica. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:21, 29 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Banned I got the e-mail. Anyway, I think you just got banned because you, Caseyboy97, Icmer In Nyc, and POGOPUNK32 all happen to run on the same IP address. If one of them gets blocked (and one recently was blocked), all four of you will get blocked as well, since the block blocks the IP Adress of a user. Can you please send me the message the system displayed telling you "you are banned" so that I can confirm my theory? Thanks! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 13:38, 30 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Map I really want the kingdoms to conform to the real geography of Antarctica. For example, the Fire Kingdom will be somewhere where there are many volcanoes. The Water Kingdom will be near the coast, the Air Kingdom will be somewhere open and free, and the Ice Kingdom will be centered on the South Pole. Is that ok? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 16:57, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Pizza Invitation Triskelle, do you wanna join Pizza (band)? --Spongebobrocks09 17:03, 30 December 2008 (UTC) RE: RE: Map You know what's so awesome?! ANTARCTICA HAS VOLCANOES!!! In fact, I researched and found most were scattered around the Antarctica Peninsula's base, or were Sub-Antarctic Islands. I will put the Fire Kingdom around the base of the Antarctic Peninsula, and make it stretch from there to Victoria Land (real world place). [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 17:03, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Member ok, just sign your name on Pizza (band) and you are now a member of pizza! Also, you may include Pizza on anything you are editing about. ok, put your name under members, you are now a member and put what instrument you want. --Spongebobrocks09 17:14, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Hurrah! How's this? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 17:28, 30 December 2008 (UTC) No problem! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 17:30, 30 December 2008 (UTC) RE: SpamSpamspamspamspamspamityspaaam.... etc. Actually, that username is unacceptable. If he is your brother, you better tell him that usernames that are incredibly long are spam. They're uneccesasry and they might overload the recent changes page. Tell him to make an account with a shorter username, like "SpamZap" or something. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:48, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations! You have been promoted to adminstrator (sysop - sys'tem '''op'erator). For help on how to use sysop powers, go to ''Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Administrators! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 13:21, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Piece of land I really want to get my own tiny piece of territory. Do you think you could give me just a tiny city? I mean, happyface and explorer each get their own lands so...yeah Project Please join this project, it's for a good cause. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 00:15, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Airline I respect your question and will do so soon. --Alex001 06:40, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ... HELP... I can't do ANYTHING with this account... because I am NOT EVEN A SYSOP OR BUREAUCRAT... This is User:Sk8r bluscat!!! -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 12:50, 6 January 2009 (UTC) i know that... i dont like using this account... -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 20:20, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Welcome When did I say that! (you got the identity right though.) ;-)-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 20:58, 6 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Spy Sadly, no. ACP and the Nachos are now allies. No one would throw snowballs at me... which stinks. If armies don't throw snowballs at each other, what's the point? I joined the Nachos for the day, and I learned they were allies. Yep. Allies. Now who's going to throw snowballs at each other? The official ACP site listed every ally, things such as "UMA", "RPF", ect. I believe that those were all of the major armeis. I say we form a new one. Want to join the Nerd Army? :) If you do, I'll be on Mammoth after I save this. My penguin is TurtleShroom. I'll be the light blue one in the graduation cap. You can't miss it. TurtleShroom P.S.: If you have a Google Account, you can TRANSLATE Google into Irish. I'm currently translating it into "L33T", which is apparently a Google Language. Anyway, I'll meet you on CP as soon as you read this. RE: Random facts Oh, I do love chemistry... You should put this on your random facts: Did you know, that if you drop either rubidium (an element related to sodium) or cesium (also related to sodium) in water (say a bathtub full of H2O), the bathtub will blow up as if it were bombed? I'll give you a video link: eCk0lYB_8c0 Watch it. I'm sure you will love it! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:09, 11 January 2009 (UTC) FYI! I am User:Sk8rbluscat! --Tigers Fan16 22:07, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Cool vids! And I loved your random facts Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 23:19, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I don't want to hear that, FYI, I just like editing here!!!! The only thing I can do on my Sk8r bluscat and Sk8rbluscat is '''''JUST promoting users! --Tigers Fan16 00:24, 13 January 2009 (UTC) By "Proper Grammar" I mean not doing this,y'know,with NO spaces after commas, it's SO annoying! -Metalmanager Yeah, I can tell you're human, and I know I've made mistakes in the past, but, you will not stop forgetting to put spaces after commas, and It's really annoying, see what I'm doing right now? putting spaces after commas, exlamation marks, question marks and full stops. Now, I remember my mistakes and I correct them, you just keep doing it, all I'm saying is, it's annoying. -Metalmanager Ok, Just remember not to forget to do spaces after commas. And if i'm making a mistake when I'm typing now, tell me the mistake other than just saying that I made it. -Metalmanager Shout Box Check your shout box, I'm telling u Something --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 18:55, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Is there any way too stop it going ahead?-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 20:26, 15 January 2009 (UTC) How is TS bad? He's not going to become a "dictator", that happened due to Crisis III. Also, I am perfectly prepared to block anyone who tries to bring the wiki down. Plus, he's only temporary. As soon as Happyface comes back, things will be back to normal. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:37, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I'm not lying. I started school early that's why I have exams. I'm kinda a nerd, but who cares.--Happyface The Tales Of Samson Ok, That's Fine. But you Didn't need To Do That. But it was Up to You. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 20:20, 16 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Well, I liked the story of the Elemental Amulets and thought I would make my own contribution. If you do not like it, then I will request for it to be deleted. If you were planning to make an article about who has the shadow amulet, then we could incorporate both of our ideas into the one article. (Talk to me!) Great! Sorry if this was a bit sudden or anything =S (Talk to me!) DaHappyface is blocked? --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 21:18, 18 January 2009 (UTC) HECK! I GOT BLOCKED AS MY IP! --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 21:19, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Awwww... shoot! I will get blocked again! --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 21:20, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I wish I could go to the Wikia office, or just go to Switzerland, find Angela and flip her off... --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 21:22, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I have kept on getting blocked because of me putting my email address in the box. --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 21:24, 18 January 2009 (UTC) No, Angela lives in Switzerland. --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 21:26, 18 January 2009 (UTC) There is a Wikia office in America, or should I say United States of America... --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 21:29, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ok. --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 21:34, 18 January 2009 (UTC) That one is for School campuses. ---'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 22:24, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Fishway is for school campuses. --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' It is planned to get bigger. --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 22:26, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Xat Wanna go on xat, 9:00 AM Tommorow? --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 23:26, 18 January 2009 (UTC) We're off tommorow, but tuesday i nedd to go. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 02:01, 19 January 2009 (UTC) RE: YouTube Account Please do. The username can be "CPFW" and the pass is "BOOYAH FOREVER!". Hurry! --[[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 16:58, 19 January 2009 (UTC) RE: E-mail Wait, will that work in other countries if you leave out the "co.uk." part? --[[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 17:03, 19 January 2009 (UTC) (P.S. Did you like my "invisible ink" message? I learned how to make the "Highlight me!" part from Wikipedia!) Ok. --[[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 17:16, 19 January 2009 (UTC) The Elemental Amulets I have an idea for an eighth amulet, but I want to get your approval first since you created it.I am also creating a character that can be the keeper of said amulet.But, like I said, I want your approval first. Lovebirds was hereLovebirds211 02:38, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Shout Box get on the shout box --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 21:25, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Mwa Mwa Penguin Wes I wam a Mwa Mwa pingwin. Me wate woo too. You is a PLOOPY!! User:Manny Peng Lol yes, I don't think anyone would actually get any serious court cases for saying Mah Boi, maybe just a lecture or something but not anything serious =P I'd feel bad if there was anyone actually living at 7 Dinner Street, Dinosaur World lol. (Talk to me!) Apparently, Mah Boi is a term used in gangster cultures (i.e. Sup Mah bois, or Sup mah homie G) But we all know that because I said Mah Boi, I'm a gangster wannabe. Reppin it since '94! lol. (Talk to me!) Lol oh man, I think I created a monster =P (Talk to me!) The next stunt I was thinking of pulling is going to some place like Donut King, or a bakery shop, dressing up as Mama Luigi and then singing the Bagel song. I would assume that everyone would probably be like "Just give Luigi his bagel and shut him up" =P (Talk to me!) Awesome, you sound pretty learned in Irish Gaelic language. Cya man! (Talk to me!) Woo is thwe biggwest PLOOPY ever!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wike chockwates!Manny Peng 20:27, 24 January 2009 (UTC)User:Manny Peng Woo is a vewy mwean PLOOPY!Manny Peng 20:48, 24 January 2009 (UTC)User:Manny Peng Don't insult that user. I may "wate" Mwa Mwa Penguin "woo", but this is a h8er-free community. I warned Manny Peng too. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:52, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I wove woo! Manny Peng Hey! What's up Triskelle? (Skater)--'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 01:56, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Also btw I am Sk8rbluscat but I am trying not to have any referrance to Sk8rbluscat just so I won't get blocked. --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 01:58, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Get On Xat --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 21:37, 28 January 2009 (UTC) okay how do i work on the writing okay this seems odd though but you might want to help on my articles i made only the one is penguin battle deluxe 2 and i might need some more ideas for articles okay you a terrific writer so why not help with my articles it would be a pleasure of you to help me really nice thanks for the info! Tails6000 Dentor How is Dentor not a HQA? It has alot of information. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 10:42, 30 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Fad A "fad" is a temporary craze, in which one item becomes extremely popular. Everyone would run out and buy it, and after a while, it would fade away. Examples of past "Fads": 1. The Rubiks Cube 2. Action Figures 3. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (don't ask, I hate it) 4. The Macarena Dance 5. Goldfish See Wikipedia:Fad for more. ---- TurtleShroom You Speak French? I don't. I was planning to translate the whole page with Google. I also use Google to translate to Japanese for Sensei Characters and Arabic for Dawn of the Pengolian Shoe. It's at http://translate.google.com. For Latin, I use a very special website at this place. It took me hours to find a site as good as that. TurtleShroom RE: RE: French Oh well. I'm handing Valentine's Day to you then. Think you can handle it? ---- Also, want to meet me on CP? Server Mammoth. Now. If not Mammoth, then Deep Snow. Now. TurtleShroom Sure!! King Triskelle can participate.He can be the host or something in that nature.This is going to be a MAJOR project.[:-)--Lovebirds211 01:00, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Super Bowl The Next Football Game in USA Is Tommorow, Which is the Super bowl. The super bowl comes every year on diffrent Dates, But this Year, It's Tommorow. It's Arizona Cardinals Vs. Pittsburgh Steelers. Whoever wins Gets the Lombardi Trophy. Lombardi is Vince Lombardi, The First Coach to get His Team, Green Bay Packers, To the 1st Super Bowl. There has Been 42 Super Bowls So Far, Tommorow is the 43rd. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 01:19, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Redwall Yeah. I'm on The Long Patrol. I started with Mossflower and worked my way down chronologically. I also made a few parodies based on Redwall in the wiki, Mayor McFlapp is one. It's obvious just by his incredously long name and way of speech (quite "off-flipper"). I also hope to make a "parody" series called "Redlink", which is a play on words coming from the wiki terminology "red link" (i.e. a link to a non-existent article). I was planning on doing that after the QFTGW series (if there will be a series). Perhaps you can help me? It could be a nerdy, "Dorkugesian" version of Redwall taking place in Dorkugal. For example, the of Martin the Programmer was soldered to the Abbey sattelite dish and was later stolen by a StormWorm (parody of Asmodeus). You get the point. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']])